


Work of Art

by Vanilla_Milkshake



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, NSFW costumes probably :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Milkshake/pseuds/Vanilla_Milkshake
Summary: Deniss tries on his new SP costume and gets a little confidence boost.
Relationships: Christopher Trevisan & Deniss Vasiļjevs, Koshiro Shimada & Deniss Vasiljevs, Stéphane Lambiel & Deniss Vasiljevs
Kudos: 11





	Work of Art

Deniss was always excited to see his new costumes coming together and to try on the finished products. A particular appeal of figure skating lies in the way it combines athleticism, music, and clothing. The way you look on the ice, the way you present yourself, is important because it contributes to the image you are trying to create. Besides, Deniss, with his artistic eye, loves beautiful things: landscapes, flowers, pies, fancy military uniforms, and it pleases and flatters him when people call him beautiful too. This time however, Deniss thinks as he adjusts the costume for his tango short program, “beautiful” shouldn’t be people’s first thought when they see him. His tango should be passionate and sensual, and his costume is meant to reflect that. His last season’s short program costume was bold; this one is bolder still.

He is standing before the audience consisting of Stéphane, Chris, and Koshiro, and looking at his own reflection in the mirror. The shirt shows more than it covers: a hint of the nipples, the outline of the pectoral muscles, biceps, collarbones, and shoulder blades. He knows he has to be seductive in this program and is emboldened by the costume and the music itself. Still, he feels just a little bit self-conscious.

“It’s quite… see-through,” says Deniss with a half-laugh.

“It fits the music perfectly,” replies Stéphane. “And also… You have a beautiful body, Deniss. Why not show it?”

“It’s like a work of art in itself,” says Chris with a meditative expression on his face. “I really mean it.”

“It’s like a… statue,” adds Koshiro nodding his head.

Deniss runs his fingers through his hair and smiles faintly. He can’t help but blush ever so slightly at these words. Then Stéphane asks him to do the opening moves of the program in costume for the full effect. As he lifts his arms and then puts his hands on his hips, he can feel the three pairs of very dear eyes watching him intently and appreciatively. And then he thinks that he wants to be in an arena and have all spectators’ eyes on him very soon; and, who knows, maybe he’ll take their breath away?


End file.
